


A good night’s sleep

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal Smut100 community<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good night’s sleep

James woke with a smile on his face. It was nice to one, not have a hangover, and two, feeling completely sexually satiated. Waking, he found himself on his side, partially covering the man that allowed him to have that feeling of being complete bliss.

Looking at his partner, the man himself had the look of his own. His hair all ruffled, going this way and that, his lips swollen from hungry deep kisses, and the love bites that were on his collar bone.

The night had been one of that one gave as one got, that was for sure.


End file.
